


[C] Not Man nor God

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ancient Greece, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Naga, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, venom play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aziraphale had heard the tales of a monster in the deserted temple that turned men into stone and stole brides from their wedding beds. He shouldn't have been curious, but there was something drawing him there. What he finds is enough to make him regret ever leaving his home, that morning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 480





	[C] Not Man nor God

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEEEE more naga crowley for the soul. should just start a book called "naga crowley for the soul" at this point, y'all seem to crave him. and i don't even blame you, i'm very attached at this point.
> 
> Hit up the notes below for more places to hunt me down. I am fast like gingerbread man.

Aziraphale had heard the call as well as anyone. There was a monster that was living in the outskirts of town, in the remnants of a temple long deserted and collapsed. To anyone who would bring this monster’s head, a reward for the ages. Riches beyond their wildest dreams. Command of an army, if they so desired. Anything would be spared if it meant this monster was put to rest. It had taken far too many lives to be let to roam a moment longer. It had taken brides from their marital beds, boys from their training grounds. It had to be stopped.

Maybe Aziraphale was no warrior. In fact, he was hardly what anyone would have even called travel worthy. He lived in finery, ate far more than he needed to, and drank the finest wines in the finest of company. At the news of the monster, his curiosity had at least been peaked. He might have intended to send his finest group of guards after the monster, but first, he would see the beast for himself. It sounded like quite the sight, and he was sure that it would be a tale for the ages.

The area was relatively deserted. The temple had long been deserted, but it was still mostly intact. It would have made the perfect home to a beast who thought itself a god. Any beast that thought itself a god was one Aziraphale wanted to see. The walls were high, and the columns were all still in place. The vegetation had started to take over, but the place was still beautiful. There were statues and a dying fountain. It overlooked a vista of the sharp blue ocean.

Aziraphale didn’t spend too long looking at the scenery. It was finely beautiful, but he’d see it again. He didn’t fear the beast that he was about to see. It was just curiosity. Maybe that’s all the beast had, too. After all, it was just a horror story for children: the idea that a monster stole virgins and used them. Of course, Aziraphale was a virgin, so he told himself these stories to ease his own fear. He was an _older_ virgin, though. He’d just never found someone to share his bed—but, surely, the monster didn’t want to bed older virgins. Just the young, thin, pretty ones.

Once inside the temple, Aziraphale couldn’t convince himself that he wasn’t terrified. It was dark, and the ceiling was so high that it would surely collapse. It had him feeling a bit sick, but what was worse was the distinct lack of a beast. Aziraphale just expected the monster to _be_ here. Like it might have been lying out in the middle of the temple floor for that one crack of light that bled through. Instead, everything was eerily quiet. Aziraphale was eerily alone.

There was a hissing noise somewhere in the shadows. It sounded like a snake. Like a snake that Aziraphale had never seen or heard before—loud, _monstrous_. It must have been huge. It must have been _hungry_ , Aziraphale thought. The hiss of its tongue, the heavy drag of that tail. He could hear it, echoing through the temple. As if it couldn’t get worse, there came a second echo that left Aziraphale shivering in his robes.

“Someone comes to wander in _my_ domain?” the monster hissed. It _spoke_.

“I-I was just going,” Aziraphale called back. Why was he talking to it? What a stupid thing to do.

“Oh, do stay a while,” the creature bade. “It’s always fun when something comes wandering in. Makes my job _easier_.”

Aziraphale wrung his hands through his robes and tried to keep his breath steady. “P-please, just let me go.”

“Let you go? So, you can return to your pretty home and sick your guard dogs on me?” the monster laughed. “You’re cute.”

Aziraphale _squeaked_.

“Besides, why would I let something like you go?” the monster _revealed_ itself. It slithered out of the shadows to glower down at Aziraphale, its forked tongue slipping out between its lips. “You look good enough to eat,” it hissed.

Aziraphale was quick to look away. The stories said the monster turned men to stone when they looked too long, and he didn’t want to risk losing his life. He had still seen the monster, though, and the sharp golden glow of his eyes.

The monster was very clearly a _man_. He had a flat, toned chest that was covered in scales. They dipped down the sharp angles of his hips where the rest of his body disappeared into the massive coil of a snake’s tail. His scales were black with a stark red underbelly. There were more black scales littered all over his chest, up his neck and over his jaw. There were scales over his shoulders that speckled down to where his forearms began to turn dark. The scales grew down his forearm into a solid black, covering over his hands with knobby knuckles and blunt nails where might have once been claws.

Aziraphale hated himself. He’d taken one look at that monster with his sharp eyes and long, red hair and thought it was _attractive_. Is that how the monster got all of his victims? Were they just this helpless in his presence? Aziraphale could already feel the tremor in his knees and a telling slick growing between his thighs. It was like this monster had just filled the air with need, with _want_ , and Aziraphale was reacting to it. He should be ashamed of himself.

“Why don’t you stay awhile?” the monster asked. “What’s your name, little one?” He only came closer, and Aziraphale found himself frozen in place. Helpless, almost. An urge ran through him that he needed to answer the monster’s question.

“Aziraphale,” he said.

“Aziraphale,” the monster replied, hissing. “The name of an angel.”

Aziraphale shuddered.

“If you need something to scream, tonight,” the monster started, coming closer, “the name’s Crowley.” He’d finally come close enough that Aziraphale couldn’t get away, even if he tried. Crowley’s tail had come to coil around his legs, tightly. Crowley had spun around him until he could drape his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulders and _look_ at him. Aziraphale wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Look at me,” Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale felt a jolt of urgency spread right through his body. He _had_ to follow that order—why? He didn’t know. But he did. He looked up at Crowley and met those horribly golden snake eyes, feeling the shiver that ran down his spine. Crowley’s tail tightened around him, and Crowley grinned.

“Such a beautiful little angel,” Crowley said, leaning in close. His tongue flicked out between his teeth, and Aziraphale saw his _fangs._

“A-are you going to eat me?” Aziraphale croaked.

“Eat you? Oh, no,” Crowley shook his head. “I’m going to do so much _better_ , my little pet. I’m going to peel you open _slowly_ , savor the way that you taste. Spread you out in my lair and _fuck_ you.”

Aziraphale started to struggle. “No—no, no! You can’t. _Please_ , let me go, please. I promise I won’t send anyone—”

“Oh, that’s what they all say,” Crowley drawled, dragging his fingers down the side of Aziraphale’s face just to watch the fear light up in his eyes.

“I—I’ve never, please, don’t—”

“Oh?” Crowley perked up. “Oh, Aziraphale, my little angel. That’s a dangerous thing to say. And to offer yourself to me?”

Aziraphale shuddered. No. No he _wasn_ _’t_ offering himself to Crowley, but Crowley was still pulling him closer, keeping that tight coil around his legs. It was like Crowley could _smell_ the arousal on him. The look in Crowley’s eyes just made everything worse. Aziraphale couldn’t control himself, the slick growing between his legs.

“I’d be _honored_ to have your virginity,” Crowley hissed. “Keep you all to myself, maybe. Have you. Mate you. Oh, I can’t wait to _take you,_ ” Crowley hissed, right up against his ear.

Aziraphale couldn’t struggle hard enough to get out of Crowley’s grasp. His tail was as monstrous as he was. All he needed to do to have Aziraphale following after him was to wrap him up tight and _lift_. Aziraphale was helpless with Crowley’s tail around him. Crowley dragged Aziraphale off back into the shadows of the temple, and with the very tip of his tail over Aziraphale’s mouth, he couldn’t even scream.

Back in the recesses of the temple was some sad mockery of a bed, a hard slab that might have been an alter at some point covered in pillows and blankets. Aziraphale was deposited down right in the middle, and it _hurt_. The monster wouldn’t care, though. Crowley just pulled himself up onto the slab and used his tail to keep Aziraphale right where he wanted him—in the middle with his legs spread and his body _still_. Aziraphale had never felt so exposed, but all he could do was grip his hands into the pillows and _hope_ it would be quick.

“Don’t worry,” Crowley cooed at him, slithering up behind him to press his chest to Aziraphale’s back, to press the roll of his scaled hips into Aziraphale’s backside. “You’ll be begging for it soon. All my good little pets do—if they know what’s good for them,” came his final whisper.

Crowley’s _fangs_ sunk right down into the junction of his neck, and Aziraphale cried out in response. But the pain died down instantly. It felt like something was coursing through him that turned him _warm_ , plaint. His legs fell open without his even realizing it. He just went lax, _hot_. His breath was ragged by the time Crowley pulled away from him. Crowley didn’t wait a second longer; he wanted to test his success immediately. He hooked his fingers into the collar of Aziraphale’s robes and _ripped_.

The moan that left Aziraphale’s throat as his clothes were ripped off of him went straight to Crowley’s groin. Aziraphale just laid there while Crowley stripped him down to nothing, leaving him cold and naked. Except Aziraphale was so _hot_. He could already feel how slick and open he was, and whatever Crowley had done when he bit him wasn’t helping. He couldn’t imagine the mess he was making, and that mess had Crowley’s eye.

“Oh,” Crowley hummed, “this is new. I was expecting a thick cock down here but look at this.” He ran his thumb down through Aziraphale’s slit, feeling through the mess between his labia. “A sweet little cunt, all for me. And you’ve been hiding this, have you?”

Aziraphale just trembled, digging his fingers into the pillows. Crowley’s touch was the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt, and he couldn’t help himself when he started to roll his hips down onto Crowley’s finger. That seemed to please him, immeasurably. He continued to rub his thumb over Aziraphale’s quivering little hole, right through the mess Aziraphale was making of himself.

“Just a little bite,” Crowley hummed, “and look at you, already. Not everyone reacts so well, but _you_? You must have wanted this. You came walking into my domain because you _wanted_ to get fucked.”

“N-no,” Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley pressed down against his back, keeping Aziraphale still as he rubbed through those wet lips. “Admit it,” Crowley hissed. “I want to hear you _beg_ for it, or I’m going to split you open on my cocks right now. Is that what you want? Ripped open for my pleasure? I’ll use you until you’re too fucked open and loose to be worth it.” Crowley lowered himself to lick a long stripe up Aziraphale’s back, right to his neck where the bite mark was already healing quite well.

“No! No, please—” Aziraphale gasped. “I-I wanted to be fucked. I _want_ to be fucked. _Please_ , Crowley—”

“That’s much better,” Crowley said, but he pulled his fingers away, anyway, just to hear the shuddering little keen Aziraphale let out in response. “Doesn’t it feel good to admit that you _want_ this?” Crowley hissed, dangerously.

Aziraphale gave a trembling nod, rutting his hips back in a desperate plea to have Crowley’s touch back. Crowley worked on himself, instead, rubbing over his scales. There were a few of them that, upon closer inspection, looked just slightly askew. He rubbed over those, shuddering at his own touch. All the while, he watched how Aziraphale squirmed underneath his hold, trying to rut down into the blankets where Crowley certainly wasn’t giving him any release.

He loved to watch how needy his victims got. One bite, and they’d all bend over and _beg_ for him. It made the biting all the more fun, especially if it started to wear off too soon. But this one. This perfect _angel_ beneath him. Crowley wouldn’t be able to help himself but sink his teeth into the meat of him a few more times. He’d cover Aziraphale’s perfect, white skin with bites until he was trembling from it, begging for more.

But first, he had to focus on himself. The more he rubbed over these few sensitive scales, the happier they were to pull apart. He had to roll Aziraphale over on his back, for this, so he could watch. Crowley pulled himself farther up Aziraphale’s body, wrenching his hand through Aziraphale’s curls to hold him in just the right place that he could _watch_ as Crowley’s cocks pressed out of his body. They had flat heads, tapered down to a thick, ridged base before disappearing back into his scales.

Aziraphale couldn’t keep his _eyes_ off this. He’d never seen anything like it, and Crowley intended to use both of those cocks on him. He’d ever had _anyone_ down between his thighs, so interested in his cunt, and the first thing that was this monster. Crowley. With two engorged cocks ready to bury themselves inside of his body. Aziraphale shuddered and felt his legs work themselves open a little wider. Crowley’s tail was still coiled around one of his thighs, and he tried to blame that for his sudden, blatant presentation.

“All of you prudes down in town,” Crowley laughed. “Not a _one_ of you keeps your legs closed for long when you’re with me. You’ve just been waiting for this. Begging. _Praying_ that I’d take you. Your wish is my command,” Crowley hissed, leaning down low. He dipped his tongue over Aziraphale’s lips, along his jaw, before leaning down far enough to scraps his fangs over Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale moved his head to the side to _accept_ the second bite. His entire body jolted when Crowley sunk his teeth in, but this time, Crowley didn’t let him go. Crowley kept that bite right where it was while he worked his hands down Aziraphale’s body, rolling his hips and his cocks into the seam of Aziraphale’s hip. Crowley smoothed his hands over Aziraphale’s chest, grabbing the fat of his tits and _squeezing_. Aziraphale’s hips bucked in response and he moaned.

Crowley was rough with him. He squeezed Aziraphale’s tits, rubbing his thumb and the blunt of his nail over his nipples until Aziraphale had tears brimming up in his eyes. With Crowley’s teeth in his neck, he couldn’t move. If he pulled, if he shifted, he could risk hurting himself worse than Crowley could do to him. It sent a shock through his body, the excitement. He was in such a precarious situation, but he was too caught up in the pleasure of it to really think. Crowley’s fangs were in his neck, Crowley’s lips around the wound rubbing into him. Kissing, sucking around the spot. Aziraphale _shuddered_.

His nipples were red and stiff from Crowley’s ministrations. Crowley pinched him, tweaked his nipples until he was crying out, gripping onto Crowley’s shoulders to somehow pull him closer, have his fangs sink in farther, his grip tightened around the fat of Aziraphale’s tits. Aziraphale’s hips bucked up into Crowley’s hips. The rough contrast of Crowley’s scales against his cunt had Aziraphale moaning, his jaw gone slack and his voice already hoarse. Crowley’s scales seemed to _ripple_ across his labia, over the hood of his clit.

Crowley pulled back and licked over the new bite mark. He dragged his fangs down the length of Aziraphale’s neck and over his collarbone, biting down where he could gather up enough fat between his teeth to suck. Aziraphale’s hands shot up through his hair, holding Crowley down—what a response. Crowley surged up to grab Aziraphale by the wrists and pin him down into the pillows. He made a very pointed roll of his hips into Aziraphale’s cunt, watching the way that his body trembled, and his tits rolled.

“The _perfect_ bite to eat,” Crowley hissed, leaning back down.

A wet, warm heat enveloped Aziraphale’s nipple. Crowley sucked over it, digging his fangs into the soft, sensitive skin around it. He bit down, piercing right through Aziraphale—Aziraphale didn’t even scream. He _moaned_. He arched his chest into Crowley’s mouth and broke off into a ramble of please, begging, and _more_. Crowley obliged him, sucking his nipple into a rosy red peak before shifting to his other one, biting him in the same way and relishing in how he cried out.

Crowley dragged his fangs, his tongue, and his _bites_ down Aziraphale’s stomach. He nipped over the rolls, sucking over extra skin. He cupped Aziraphale’s belly in his hands and dug his nails into the fat, mouthing down over the swell of it to nose along the underside. Crowley took a tight hold of Aziraphale’s hips when he finally reached his cunt. He didn’t want Aziraphale getting _too_ excited, not when he could smell how beautiful and pungent his fear was.

“If you stay still, it won’t hurt,” Crowley said. “I promise—” with a hiss.

Aziraphale whimpered in response, but he went _still_. It felt like an order that he had to follow. Stay still or risk getting hurt. Crowley _could_ hurt him. He had the strength, the size. He could crush Aziraphale in the coils of his tails if he didn’t behave, and somehow, the idea had Aziraphale shivering. _Dripping_.

When Crowley’s hot breath came over his cunt, Aziraphale gasped. It was just the precursor to Crowley’s lips over his cunt, his _teeth_ grabbing at the hood so he could dig his tongue up underneath and wrap it over Aziraphale’s clit. Aziraphale jolted in response, his entire body shuddering as Crowley _squeezed_ his clit with his tongue. It was unreal. His teeth were there, too, digging into the sensitive flesh of his labia. He trembled as a new rush of slick gushed from him. His body was eager, _ready_ , but he couldn’t help the tremble of fear up through his spine as Crowley nipped over the swell of his mound.

Crowley bit into him, making him _shout_ , before moving back down to lick through Aziraphale’s lips. He spread him open; his fingernails were blunt, but they still dug into Aziraphale’s skin in just a way that he him trembling, moaning. He tried not to shy away from the touch—he didn’t want it to _hurt_. He didn’t want Crowley to hurt him, so he stayed still, save the incessant need to roll his hips into Crowley’s mouth. The rush of it was enough to keep him coming back for more. He _wanted_ Crowley’s teeth on him, didn’t he?

He must have wanted this, just like Crowley said. He hadn’t tried to fight. He _wasn_ _’t_ trying to fight. He’d laid down and spread his legs for Crowley. That meant he must have wanted this. Even now, where Crowley’s tail had coiled up around him even tighter so he could work the tip of his tail through Aziraphale’s folds, Aziraphale cried out for it. He bucked down onto Crowley’s tails, begging, hoping that Crowley might have enough sympathy to force the end of his tail right up inside of him. He was so _empty_.

Crowley watched the way Aziraphale’s little hole quivered for him and laughed. Aziraphale was such a needy little thing, and Crowley couldn’t resist giving into it. He sunk his teeth into Aziraphale’s thighs while he worked the tip of his tail over Aziraphale’s vulva, through his lips and over his clit. Aziraphale trembled through every swipe of his tail; the way that the scales felt against the most sensitive of his flesh was overwhelming, and all he could do was grip his hands into the blankets and pray that he could have _more_ —he must have wanted this so badly.

There was a whole litany of bites left over his thighs, purple bruising leaving beautiful trails. Crowley ran his fingers over the marks, making sure to keep Aziraphale happy with a flick of his tail over his clit. Then, he finally leaned down and replaced his tail with his _tongue_ , licking through Aziraphale’s cunt and pressing into his hole. Aziraphale spasmed around Crowley, clenching down around his tongue. Crowley’s tongue was thin and forked—it wasn’t _enough_. It wasn’t enough to force him open and split him down the middle, and that was what he _craved_.

Aziraphale rutted down over Crowley’s mouth, his tongue. He felt the way Crowley worked his lips over his cunt, flicked his tongue over every sensitive nerve inside of him. There was a burning fire in his loins, and Aziraphale could feel the impending eruption of it. But just as it was about to crest and fall over him, Crowley pulled away. His tongue, his teeth, his _touch_. He leaned over Aziraphale, dragging his blunt nails down over Aziraphale’s chest, over his nipples and down over the swell of his stomach. He left big, red, angry marks in his wake, and Aziraphale just shuddered. Spread his legs a little wider. He was _desperate_.

“Beg for me,” Crowley hissed. “I want to _hear it_. How desperate you are for your god to fuck your useless little cunt so loose and open that no one else is ever going to want you again.”

Aziraphale shivered, spreading his legs even _farther_. He had to be able to accommodate the size of Crowley’s tail between his thighs, and he would do it or be damned. Then, he reached down over the swell of his stomach to grab at his cunt, where he could reach, and pull his labia apart for Crowley.

“F-fuck me,” Aziraphale cried. “P-please put your cock inside of me. I _need_ your cock, Crowley—” Aziraphale broke off in a squeal when Crowley dug his nails into the wounds on his thighs.

“I am your _god_ ,” Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale nodded, hurriedly. “My god—my _god_ , I need your cock inside of me, _please_ ,” he cried.

Crowley brushed his hand down the side of Aziraphale’s face to soothe him. Then, he leaned in close, so the heat of his breath puffed over Aziraphale’s lips. “You’ll have them both, my pretty little pet,” he hissed.

Aziraphale trembled when Crowley pulled away. He kept entirely still; his labia pulled apart for Crowley’s enjoyment. He watched as Crowley situated himself between his thighs, the thick of his tail taking up _everything_. Aziraphale was forced open with how wide that tail was, the stretch of it was something he’d never experienced before. And then, Crowley was rolling forward, his scales caressing Aziraphale’s skin as he moved. Crowley guided the head of his first cock through Aziraphale’s labia, rubbing through the slick.

Crowley’s cock was already slick with something, and it felt like _fire_ as Crowley pushed through him. Crowley breached him, speared him, spread him right open on the thick of his cock, and Aziraphale’s head fell back, his jaw fell open. He couldn’t even moan through the force of Crowley’s thrust; it punched the air right out of him.

Nails dug into the skin of his hips as Crowley grounded himself. He took a tight hold of Aziraphale and used that to pull Aziraphale down to meet every rough, punishing thrust he delivered. The thick of his cock split Aziraphale open again and again—going as deep as he could and rubbing over _every_ tight little bundle of nerves that had Aziraphale screaming and seeing stars. Crowley didn’t even give him a chance to breath; every slap of their bodies together was enough to pull Aziraphale’s breath right away from of him.

Crowley kept that pace until Aziraphale was dripping around his cock, a mix of his own fluids with the slick that covered Crowley’s prick. Then, and only then, did Crowley pull back to guide his second cock to Aziraphale’s stretched hole. He rolled his hips forward, the head of his second cock breaching through Aziraphale with such an easy, sopping slide. Crowley even moaned at the feeling of it. Aziraphale was so tight around his cocks and pushing into him was something like Crowley had never experienced.

It was so _hot_ , so tight. The stretch of it was enough to have Aziraphale coming before Crowley had even pushed inside of him, but the sudden gush of slick just made the slide easier. Crowley pressed his hips into Aziraphale’s, letting him feel the ripple of his scales as he situated himself, gathered back his composure. Aziraphale was clenched down around him, moaning and trembling. Crowley was about to lose himself in how beautiful the sounds were.

He leaned down into Aziraphale’s chest, molding his hands over Aziraphale’s tits as he started to move. He massaged Aziraphale’s skin, palming over his nipples while he worked. Aziraphale felt _used_ , spent, and that was exactly what he wanted. He rolled his hips down to meet every one of Crowley’s shallow thrusts. The fit was so much tighter, now, and he couldn’t quite move so freely, but Aziraphale was still crying out for him, clenching down to try and make _him_ feel good—this was his god, after all. It was only right to give him the kind of proper worship he deserved.

Crowley fucked forward. Even if it was slower, the _power_ was there, with each of his thrusts. It was enough to shake Aziraphale’s body, to have him trembling through the aftermath of his orgasm. Then, Crowley had the audacity to bite back down into his neck, hard enough that he _held_ Aziraphale in place while he fucked him. Aziraphale could already feel another orgasm building, because of it, and with the way Crowley was stuttering, _moaning_ , he knew Crowley couldn’t be far behind.

They moved together, rolled their hips together while Crowley streaked his teeth over Aziraphale’s chest, over his nipples. Aziraphale kept himself grounded with a tight grip around Crowley’s shoulders, dragging his nails up and down as they fucked. There were streaks of red over Crowley’s back, around his speckled scales, just like the ones Crowley had left on his chest. It was _perfect._ It was everything.

And then, all at once, Aziraphale was finding his second wave of pleasure. It overtook him in a sheen of white, a tremble that overtook his entire body, and a moan that was near a _shriek._ The pleasure rushed through him and took him, completely, and through the great feeling of it he clenched down over Crowley’s cock. The stretch of his cocks was almost too much to handle, but Aziraphale relished in the feeling of it, the drag of Crowley’s cock through him—the ridges.

Crowley came a moment later, groaning into Aziraphale’s ears as he did. His hips stuttered against Aziraphale; his scales rippled. His breath was ragged, and he looked almost lost in the pleasure all his own orgasm. But he didn’t pull away until he’d filled Aziraphale with his thick streams of spend. Aziraphale could _feel_ every pass of it, the way that Crowley filled him so perfectly. He trembled through it, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair until Crowley was finished. Until he was calm.

Crowley pushed up on his hands and, without even bothering to change the monstrous, scaled look of his face, leaned down to kiss Aziraphale. He threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair and just kissed him, tongue and all. Aziraphale kissed back with, somehow, just enough energy to roll his body up against Crowley’s until they finally separated, out of breath even if they didn’t need to breathe.

“Are you alright?” Crowley asked. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to get so intense. You’re bleeding, and—”

“It’s fine,” Aziraphale hummed. His eyes were closed, and there was a smile on his face. It was the perfect look of a blissed-out angel. “I really enjoyed it, Crowley. You did so wonderfully.” He reached up and cupped Crowley’s jaw in his hands.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Crowley insisted. “I lost it.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “You gave me everything I asked for, dear. And more, even. I—I didn’t expect I’d have such a thing for being held in place by your teeth.”

“Yeah? I was afraid that’d be a bit much.”

“You could try it _more_ , next time,” Aziraphale whispered. “I—I really enjoy it when you’re rough with me, dear. I wish you would believe that.”

Crowley gave a weak smile and leaned down to nudge against Aziraphale’s cheek. He kissed him there, too, smiling into his skin. Aziraphale was still flushed, all the way down his chest. They were both messy, sticky, and it was beginning to get a bit hot. They couldn’t stay here forever.

“I can try that again, next time. You dig the monster get up though, do you?”

Aziraphale nodded. “You’re quite lovely, like this. I wish I’d gotten more of a chance to touch you.”

“Next time, angel,” Crowley promised with an evil little grin. “If you like it so much, how could I tell you _no_?”

Aziraphale shuddered in response. “In the meantime, dear, I did see the most wonderful springs not too far from here. I know it’s unconventional to spend so much time together afterward, but would you be opposed?”

“I think you just asked if I wanted to take a bath with you. Are you sure you can risk that? Being seen in the springs with a monster?” Crowley chuckled to himself.

“I do believe that monster promised to take me until no other would satisfy me again. Was that a lie, my dear?”

Crowley shook his head. “Not at all. I intend to make good on my promise. We’ll scare the locals out of the water, and I’ll fuck you on the shoreline and make you service my cocks while I bathe. How’s that sound?”

“My dear,” Aziraphale gasped, “if you do not take me there _now,_ I fear I might finish again before you touch me.”

“ _Fuck_ , angel. I bet you could too, couldn’t you? Get off on my voice. I know how you like to hear me say nasty things to you,” he leaned down to hiss the final bits of his sentence, licking along the shell of Aziraphale’s ear.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded. “Now, please! The springs, if you will.”

Crowley chuckled, but he agreed. He pulled away entirely, using the remains of Aziraphale’s robes to do a quick, cursory clean up. A miracle would have worked just as well, but Crowley couldn’t deny how much of a fan he was of sloppy seconds. He wanted Aziraphale wet and open for when he took him down to those springs, and that was exactly what he was going to get. That, and being able to carry Aziraphale down there like he _was_ his prey, his pretty little pet, that was just icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
